happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Movie Magic
Movie Magic is the 56th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 26th episode of Season 3. This episode has Shriek, Lyre and Lyra from Creepy Cryptid Friends guest starring. In this episode, The Winkster is filming a movie for a movie contest and need help from Shriek, Lyre and Lyra. Cast Starring: * JD Winkerman * Shambo The Witch Doctor * Giggles Guest Starring: * Shriek * Lyre and Lyra Featuring: * Lumpy * PePe * Dr. Skunk * Fizz * Petunia Appearances: * Toothy * Katze * Generic Tree Friends Plot In Pearl City. JD Winkerman is shooting a movie at the beach. Giggles is on the top of a high mountain waiting for her cue to fall as she is to do a stunt that has her lower body's skin ready to open like a parachute as JD Winkerman agreed to let her do it and that will be painful. The Winkster gives the signal and Giggles falls down. As this happens, wires attached to her open her lower body's skin up like a parachute and she hits the sand. JD Winkerman calls for a cut and tells Giggles that she did a good job. Shambo uses his magic to reattach Giggles' skin to her body. Giggles. Dr. Skunk rushes over to Giggles and checks her for any other injuries. Giggles is fine and gets back to the filming. Shriek and Lyre and Lyra walk over to the film site and watch the filming as Lumpy is a warrior fighting off Toothy who is playing an evil mad scientist and Katze is playing the sidekick. PePe sees Shriek, Lyre and Lyra and takes them to JD Winkerman. The Winkster informs them that he is making the movie for a contest and asks them to help him with the movie. All 3 agree to do so. The Winkster assign Lyre and Lyra for music and Shriek is assigned boom mike duty. Petunia shows Shriek how to operate the boom mike. Shriek screams into the boom mike causing a Generic Tree Friend near the beach to die by having his ears explode followed by his head. PePe gets startled by this and does a face palm. PePe then tells Shriek to watch her beak. Shriek agrees to PePe and goes a little quieter. Fizz is playing a warrior princess who fights some Generic Tree Friends minions and her sword breaks. Petunia walks over to Fizz and replaces the sword is more durable one. JD Winkerman calls for a retake. Lyre and Lyra do the music for the movie. Shambo comes into the movie as the wizard who helps the heroes against evil. A few days later, The Winkster enters his movie into the contest. He wins first prize and accepts his trophy, closing the episode. Moral: "Film with ease!" Deaths *A Generic Tree Friend's ears and head explodes when Shriek screams. Injuries *Giggles' lower body opens like a parachute causing her skin tissue to be exposed. (Shambo fixes her up) Destruction *The prop sword Fizz uses breaks. Trivia *Only one Generic Tree Friend dies in this episode. *This episode reveals more of Shambo's healing magic. Gallery Parachuteskin.png|Giggles does her painful stunt in the movie JD Winkerman is making. Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes